


Cool Kids

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: Edd and Kevin have a chat





	Cool Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Based off "Over Your Ed" [S01E04]

Ed, trying to help sell the En-O-Gee drink, winds up crashing the stand and spilling all the beverage. A hyper Edd has a theory that if Ed would look different, people might treat them differently. Ed shortly after takes a bath and gets new clothes. He resembles the so-called cool boys in all the tween magazines. While Kevin senses a trap, he still goes along with the game and pretends Ed is cool.

"Alright, Ed!" Eddy rubs his hands together excitedly.

"Delightful!" Edd agrees. "Shall we partake in the charade and indulge ourselves in the festivities?"

Eddy pulls his hand down his face. "English, Sockhead."

"Let's be cool, too!"

After Ed and Eddy have been caught faking it, all the kids in the cul-de-sac chase them down. Kevin stays behind, cynically shaking his head.

"Knew it was a trap. Nothing those dorks ever do turns out straight."

"I'm remaining impartial that someday you and the others might wake up and realize how fragile Eddy is." Edd's voice pipes up from the tree he had been leaning against. "We're still kids, Kevin."


End file.
